Kent or Jamie
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: For my new Spanish speaking friend YunaNeko13. Who does Kendall want more? Kenton- Sweet funny guy or James- All american, sweet, fun loving, outgoing guy?


**A/N- This is for my new friend who doesn't speak English well and I don't speak spanish well but we still make it work. Hope you enjoy.**

Kendall sat at the head of his bed on the headboard reading a book when his phone buzzed. He touched the overly sensitive screen and made the phone come to life.

_**Hey Kay. I'm in a cab on my way :)**_

Kendall squealed with excitement as his old friend Kenton Kingston came to town to visit him and to check out the Los Angeles scene. Kendall hopped out of bed and ran into the living room. Logan, Carlos, and James looked at him with raised eyebrows. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Remember Kenton?" Kendall asked. How could they forget? Kenton and Kendall were joined at the hip when they were in Minnesota. It was the four of them. Then when Kenton moved to Minnesota in their eighth grade and Kendall's sixth grade year as an eighth grader, Kenton immediately took a liking to Kendall. Kendall as very shy and concealed at first until an unsuspecting James invited him over. Turned out Kendall and Kenton had a lot in common. Like the same initials and birthdays that were a day apart, same favorite color, song, singer, BOOK! Then it went from the four of them to the five of them to the three of them. It was like that until they moved to L.A. Kenton's parents were very prestigious people so they couldn't have their son some drunken celebrity.

They all nodded, mutely. Well that is until James spoke up. "Yeah. What about him, though?" James asked through gritted teeth. It was no secret- well only to the oblivious Kendall Knight- that James had nothing but pure unadulterated affection for the blond boy.

Kendall squealed again. "Well he's on his way here to visit us. Isn't that GREAT!" Kendall said bouncing up and down like the energizer bunny on crack. Three sets of jaws dropped. It also was no secret that Kenton adored Kendall. Back when they were in the tenth grade and Kendall was in the eighth grade, The four older boys went to the annual bond fire. Kendall being only middle school couldn't attend because all those thing are just filled with drugs and alcohol. And it was no secret that when the bond fire went out, that's when thing started heating up. So naturally, of course Kendall's Mom rejected the request before the thought even occurred to Kendall to go to the stupid bond fire thing.

Well, while at this bond fire, Kenton and James got drunk and true feeling began to come out.

_Flashback to Summer of James' and Kenton's Tenth Grade Year_

"_I have a confession to make." A very drunken Kenton stated. Logan and Carlos smirked because this should be very interesting. The four of them – which also included a also very intoxicated James Diamond- nodded their heads eagerly._

"_What's the big secret, Kingston?"James asked. Kenton took another swig of the sweet brown substance in his hand. James did the same as he downed the rest of the clear edible liquid in his cup that could also be used as a fire starter if necessary. Both the Brandy and Vodka burned both both boy's chests but then dulled into a cool numb feeling. Kenton whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt as he then spoke the three words that made James Diamond's hate for Kenton Kingston set in stone to that day._

"_I like Kendall." he said. The soberer – ish half of the group's smirks dropped because just the week earlier, James confessed his feelings for Kendall to them- all THREE of them._

"_You what? That really better not have sounded like what I think it sounded like. Because it sounded like you said you like my Kendall." James growled dangerously. Kenton finished the rest off the bottle of Brandy and dropped it beside himself and stood up; as did James. They were the same height and had a similar build that all the girls, gay guys, bi sexual guys and girls, and even and occasional jock or even lesbians drooled over. Kenton smirked at James._

"_Yup. I said it. I like Kendall Knight. And you what? He probably likes me better than you. We have practically everything in common. And you two?" Kenton asked dryly. James' jaw set tightly while his hands bawled up into fists on either side of him as his eyes narrowed on Kenton._

"_I know for a fact that Kendall doesn't want to date himself. His twin. Me? We have differences but we have similarities. You two will be board the entire time." James said as his face split into a torturous smirk that was mockingly telling Kenton he didn't stand a chance. Kenton's lip twitched. _

"_You know what? I never really even liked you. Caleb or Craig." Kenton sneered rudely. James chuckled indignantly as Kenton swung at him. James ducked it but it looked like Kenton's fist connected with James' face when it really didn't. So when he bounced back up with out a scratch and his hard fist collided with Kenton's face, dear ol' Kenton was caught way off guard. When he recover he and James just went at it like a Rottweiler and a Pit Bull would. _

_After about five minutes of 'Fight. Fight. Fight' Logan and Carlos stepped in and pulled them off each other before they killed each other. Logan dragged James off and Kenton was dragged off by Carlos._

_James and Kenton haven't like each other ever since._

_Flashback of James' and Kenton's Tenth Grade Year_

Before anyone could utter a single syllable, Kendall's phone buzzed it loud shrill. Kendall tapped his iPhone's keypad. Then he squealed when he saw the text.

_**I'm here Kenny. Come to lobby and give me a big old Kenny bear hug :)**_

"He's here. Come on you guys!" Kendall squealed rather loudly. They three older men followed the highly excited younger male down two flights of stairs. The blond sprinted all the way down the steps until he reached he lobby. Once the older three got to the lobby, they saw all the girls staring at Kenton and Kendall. Kendall had literally jumped into Kenton's arms while Kenton spun him.

To Carlos, James, and Logan, Kenton looked like left in Minnesota a year ago. The same guy that had the same build guy with deep-sea blue eyes and same blond locks that used to be wavy and swished to the left side of his face but now he had a new low blow out. When Kenton finally put Kendall down, Kendall's arms were still wrapped around the eighteen year old's neck.

Jett then walked over to them. James, Logan, and Carlos heard him all the way from the stairs using his loud cocky sounding voice. "Hello guys who is better looking than me, I'm Jett Stetson. Who are you? I can't be second best looking guy here. And why are you holding Kendall? He's not nearly as pretty as us. He also has a weird face and really wei-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Kenton's monstrous word.

"Finish that sentence and I promise you'll be eating and peeing through a tube. Got it, buddy? You don't ever make fun of him. Kendall Knight is seventeen trillion more beautiful than you try to be and you'll ever be. His beauty is natural while yours is plastic. So Jett, was it? Know what I don't really care who the hell you are. I know if ever say he has a weird face or anything else of that nature, I will end you. And that's a promise, not a threat." Kenton growled out. All eyes were on Kenton who was holding a teary eyed Kendall and a petrified Jett who was cowering under the intense stare of Kenton. Jett nodded and scurried over to James, Carlos, and Logan who looked just as shocked as he did. Never had anyone stood up for Kendall like that. That went from the weird face bit to the dumb blonde jokes. James just let them slide because Kendall would always rolled his eyes and walked away. He never actually thought they were affecting him in that way but Kenton- KENTON realized that and he wasn't even there for an hour and he picked up on it.

Kenton then looked at everybody in the room intently and then said. "And that goes for everybody who thinks they can make a sixteen year old feel bad about themselves." and with that Kenton picked Kendall up bridal style and walked away.

"Dude, what are you gonna do? He's going to end up being Kendall's real hero. I can't see Kendall with Kenton. I can see him with you. We just need to prove that your a better choice." Logan said. Jett even smirked. The three looked at him like he had eighteen heads. Jett shrugged his shoulders.

"What? He's better looking than I am. I can't be second best looking. And he likes Kendall. And don't you like him?" Jett asked. James sighed hard and tiredly because this was a lot of hard work.

"Second best looking. I'm better sexier than you." James said proudly. Carlos and Logan sighed with a 'Not this again' and a palm to the forehead.

"I am way sexier than you. Just stick with number two pretty boy who isn't prettier than ME!" Jett said. Before James could respond with a snappy and witty comeback Logan interrupted them.

"Don't even start with this again. Remember Kendall who is now with Kent. That's like Barbie with Ken because Kenton is Kent and Kendall is Barbie. Well, they could be a dream couple and-"

"DUDE!" The other three exclaimed. Logan's hands flew up because really he was caught up in the moment and the thought escaped him.

"Sorry. Where were we? Oh yeah 'Operation Get Kendall Away From Kenton And With James So You Both Live Happily Ever After And H-"

"Dude." The three said again. Logan blushed pink and bit his lip.

"Too long?" Logan asked. They all nodded. He nodded back. "Yeah. Let's just go." He said as they piled onto the elevator. James hit the 2nd floor button. The elevator sprung to life and carried the 2nd floor. When it stopped, the four of them sprinted to apartment 2J. They quietly barged in and snuck to Kendall's and Jame' room. James slowly opened the door and what he saw broke his heart.

Kenton was sitting up his back to the wall. Kendall was in between his legs. Kendall was giggling while Kenton was chuckling fondly at the pictures in Kendall's photo album. James went ahead and sauntered his sexy self into the room so nothing else could happen.

"Kenny, are you okay?" James asked Kendall. Kendall giggled and nodded his head.

"I have a question though. I, um, I really like you both a lot. And I can't choose between the two of the four most amazing guys in the world." Kendall said looking between the two of them.

"Two boyfriends? But I don't like Kenton and he doesn't like me." James pointed out. Kenton shook in agreement. Kendall smiled.

"I know you two don't like each other. But I like you two. I love you both more than brothers. Like I want to cuddle with you at night and kiss you under a mistletoe. All the mushy couple stuff. Or if we could go on date. Like Kent and I can go see a movie. And Jamie and I could go to dinner. I don't know but I do know I don't want to choose. You don't have to like each other to like me, do you?" Kendall said pouting. Kenton shook head and James sighed.

"I'm okay with it. I just want to be with you, baby." Kenton said. James shook his head, feeling his head caving into his heart's wishes to be with the blond boy.

"Okay. I'm okay but Kenton is leaving when?" James asked and Kendall smiled brightly.

"He isn't. He got an apartment right across from ours. So now we can all be together. My Kent and my Jamie." Kendall said happily. James looked at Kenton. And Kenton stared back.

"Well this should be very interesting to say the least." Logan said chuckling. Kendall felt Kenton's fingers under his chin. Kendall turned and looked at him and Kenton planted an innocent peck on Kendall's lips. Kendall blushed.

"Was that your first kiss?" Kenton asked smirking at James who smirked back.

"No. Second kiss. Logan dared me to kiss Jamie and I did. Which reminds me." Kendall said turning to James and giving him an innocent peck.

"Welp, I can't wait to see how this train wreck ends." Carlos said as James sat by Kenton. Kendall laid his head on James' shoulder.

"My Kent and My Jamie." Kendall said peacefully.

**A/N- I have no clue where or why I'm writing there will be three parts. Kenton's part and then James' part.**


End file.
